


Saving Diane

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	Saving Diane

"Ahhhhh!"

The loud cry from the study room caused Kurt to jump off the kitchen and drop the laddle on his hand. As soon as he realized it's Diane, he hurriedly ran towards her. Reaching the office, he saw her standing at the table, shaking in fear.

"Diane, what happened? Why are you there?"

The anxious look on her face melted Kurt's heart. He never saw his wife this terrified before. Instead of asking another question, he offered his hand to help her to go down but she refused.

"It's okay. I'm here."

With her husband's assurance, she slightly lowered herself and hugged him tightly. Kurt felt that her body is still shaking so he tighten the embrace until she calmed herself.

"I . . . I'm sorry if I scared you."

"What happened?"

"A . . . a small creature passed by my feet. I wasn't thinking. I . . . I jumped out of fear."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. I climbed here as soon as I felt it."

Kurt scanned the area looking for anything. He searched the bottom of the table, chairs, and even the cabinets but found nothing.

"It's nowhere to be found. Come on. Go down."

"No. I'm not going down until you find that."

"Would it help if I say I'll carry you instead?"

"Carry me? You will do that?"

"Yes. Come on. The dinner will get burn. I'll carry you the kitchen."

Kurt's words convinced Diane that it's going to be okay. Finally getting the guts, she sat down at the edge of the table careful enough not to touch the floor. She wrapped her legs around her husband's waist and her hands on his neck. Kurt lifted her from the table and rested his palms on her ass. He kissed her forehead and rested there for a moment, his nose touching hers. He looked at her and chuckled lowly causing Diane to smack him playfully on his right shoulder.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"I'm sorry. I just thought that if you want me to carry you, no need for you to do that."

"You think I did that because I want you to carry me?"

"Did you?"

"Of course not!"

Kurt threatened to put her down but she tighten her grip and gave him a sharp look.

"Kurt!"

"What?"

"Don't you dare put me down until we reach the kitchen!"

Kurt chortled at her reply. He attempted to say another word but decided to stay quiet because Diane gave her another ready-to-kill look.

He lifted her higher and turned around heading to the kitchen. Few steps past, Kurt carefully placed her on the chair in front of the countertop. He felt the hesitation on her as he puts her down but she felt she had no choice. He held her feet and placed it to the chair next to her so she won't have to worry if something will pass by her feet again.

Once he felt she has settled, Kurt returned to the stove. Going there, he picked the laddle he dropped a while ago and placed it at the sink. He picked another one from the drawer and stired the pot. Soon enough, he turned the stove off. While placing the viand on the bowl, he noticed that Diane shifted her position. She climbed up the countertop and sat at the center.

Kurt snickered at her move thinking she still feels uneasy. He placed the food in front of her and continued getting the plates, utensils, wine, and wine glasses. When he felt everything is in there, he climbed to the table and positioned himself comfortably in front of her. She moved back and adjusted herself so they would fit it. They smiled at each other and started eating.


End file.
